


eNeMeE Gets A Talking To

by ChingKittyCat



Series: Zero Continuity [2]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: 4Kids Dub, Conversations, Enemies, Established Relationship, Gen, NO Swearing, Oneshot, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Pretty self explanatory.-Sidestory to'Zero Percent Chill', branching off of Chapter 10.





	eNeMeE Gets A Talking To

    He couldn't sleep; he could never sleep. The thing about sleeping was that it never just graciously appeared after just an hour of having his eyes closed. No, it took him much longer than the regular person would. Insomnia made sure that he wouldn't ever have to deal with eNeMeE for the longest period of time possible. Really, it was just his body looking out for him. He hated dealing with the disgusting thing too.  
    eNeMeE's torture was nightly. The sorcerer didn't have access to rip and tear into Meta Knight in the real world, so he ripped and tore where he could; from Meta Knight's dreams. eNeMeE's atrocities of war were always plaguing the knight because of the horrifying well crafted dreams the sorcerer could conjure. The sight of soldiers, of creatures that he knew didn't join the battlefield but he still inherently feared for some odd reason, Jecra.. It was enough to stir up real, bad memories when he woke.  
    As of late, eNeMeE had deviated from the norm. Now eNeMeE showed him visions of destruction, of Dark Matter, of Kirby. Of civilians being harmed, of his highness being cornered and blasted into the next life. Of Sword and Blade being fried and cooked in their armor by black electricity. Nothing was ever pretty, and he had gotten used to that simple fact.. But these dreams were less terrifying more than they were anxiety inducing. He'd wake up in a cold sweat, struggle against ropes, before subsiding back into a calmer mind.  
    His forced inaction only drove paranoia to ensnare him entirely. Was he scared? He wouldn't admit it. He feared for Kirby. He feared for Kirby so much that at hours at a time, it was all he could think about. He'd internally screech swears and damnations at Sword and Blade for keeping him unable to do anything, keeping him paralyzed and laced with anxiety they didn't know was brewing. He wanted to protect Kirby. He wanted to go out and fight for Kirby, to make sure the toddler was safe.   
    No, it wasn't a matter of want. Not now. He needed to go out and fight for Kirby. Before something horrible befell the tot. With all his mind, he knew something would. With Zero and its spawn running around, something would happen. Something horrible. It would. No doubt, no doubt it would. No, he couldn't stay trapped here like this! He needed to help Kirby!  
    He thrashed hard against the ropes in his sudden flurry of panic. His heart rate skyrocketed, pounding out of his chest. He grunted and strained, but nothing gave way. The physical exertion left him with a slight pant, then a exhale. He needed to calm down. Kirby would be fine, at least for tonight. Kirby was fine. He defeated someone powerful today. He was fine. Kirby was fine.  
    Meta turned his attention towards the clock hung on his wall. Four in the morning. Great. Yes, he had a nonexistent sleep schedule nowadays because Sword and Blade let him sleep in all he wanted but he still felt guilty going to sleep at such a late hour and to wake up some time in the afternoon. He felt less guilty about his sleeping schedule when eNeMeE complained about it.  
    He let out a sigh, and tried once more to go to sleep.  
    ...  
    He blinked awake in a familiar setting. A flat realm of pastel, a field of nothingness except the expanse of soft pinks and purples. eNeMeE, dressed darkly, stood out like dark blue on soft yellow. He really, really stood out. An extreme contrast to the soft and cushioning surroundings. Meta Knight did enjoy this dream realm and how soft it was. Especially because it annoyed the sorcerer, because apparently the guy couldn't change it to something more threatening in color.  
    "You take foreeevveeer."  
    He dragged his speech, much like a child did when they didn't get something they wanted. Meta held back his quips. He wasn't in the mood to have a bit of banter with the childish monster. The wizardgave a snicker.  
    "Someone's mad. What, did they give you the wrong amount of sugar in your tea again?"  
     He mocked, his voice sing-song in how petty it was. He even leaned down to Meta Knight's level to really get it in his face. There was no point in drawing a dream Galaxia at the demon— Meta Knight had tried it in the past and just made the man bawl in laughter at how pathetic the attempt was— so he held off, his cape still securely wrapped around his body.  
    "So," Meta Knight began, his voice drenched in poison, "what's happened to those haven't returned, hm?"   
    Meta knew perfectly well what happened to those who didn't return from the sorcerer's fortress now. It was such a vile thing to do, to not even.. Ugh! It made him want to single handedly destroy that fortress himself! To impossibly tear this creature apart with his own hands! eNeMeE— who had straightened back up— looked dumb at the question for a second before responding with an equally dumb answer.  
    "..That's a pretty random out of the blue question. Anyone who couldn't survive torture perished, duh. What makes you ask?"  
    Torture.. Jecra had gone through the tortures of eNeMeE's sadism and come back as a monster. A monster who had lost his mind, and fought against the GSA with all of his might. Meta Knight held back the idea of Jecra's alternate fate.  
    "I was shown a mask that was very familiar... Oddly enough, a spirit was attached to it as well..."  
    He didn't let up on letting his anger known through his tone and eyes. Not that it phased eNeMeE, obviously. Nothing phased eNeMeE. Absolutely nothing that he knew of, anyways. If he ever found out some deep, hidden fear of the sorcerer's, however.. Oh, the stars would be hearing of the demon's screams of horror. He would make sure of it, if he had the chance.  
    "Huh. How interesting."  
    The wizard's words were monotone, betraying what he had just said.   
    "And what a coincidence, his highness bought it from **your** company...!"  
    He assumed his highness did, anyways. Sword left it pretty vague, but it was enough to tell that the king had bought it. Knowing the track record, it was enough proof to think so. Meta watched as the monster's expression finally shifted. Going from that sharp toothed grin to one of shock.  
    "What! Really? I'm shocked! A customer who likes what I sell.. **Buying** something from me?!"  
    With that, eNeMeE had gotten his grin back.  
    "Seriously, though, what's your point here."  
    It frustrated Meta Knight how stupid eNeMeE was sometimes. Like, he was just so.. Just so, so dumb. But he couldn't help but say he preferred it to what eNeMeE was during the war. He was cold, hollow, sadistic, and most importantly, extremely calculated. He knew every move he would take, and take that move with the ruthlessness it needed. Now, he was a cocky and arrogant child who just won the lottery. He was still just as sadistic, but he had thrown out his precise movements for extreme carelessness and a lax attitude. It was obnoxious, yes, but it would prove itself to be useful at some point.  
    "I suppose I'll have to speak slowly, since your big thick skull isn't processing it... You. Keeping the dead here. Not letting them have their deserved rest. Selling them like merchandise."  
    eNeMeE's smile didn't falter at the insult. No matter how much Meta Knight would insult him, it never would. They just seemed to entertain him.  
    "Or must I scream it at you for you to understand?"  
    His screaming was deafening when he wanted it to be. Well, it was less of a scream and more of a shrill screech. Apparently his bat-like ears came with the ability to conjure up large, bat-like screams as well. The screeches weren't very useful during the war for obvious reasons.  
    "Eh, I'd prefer if you kept the screaming for when you're terrified, rather than when you're trying to get a point across." eNeMeE waved him off with a hand dismissively. "Y'know, I haven't had any complaints about those masks. Forgot they even existed, since I unfortunately haven't had many to torture as of late. From winning the war and all that. Regardless, Meta Knight, are you actually shocked or something? Like, this is me we're talking about here."  
    Shoving his win in Meta's face again.. He'd gotten used to it. But the objectification and marketing of the dearly departed? Now that, that was new. Had he thought better of eNeMeE to not do such a thing? Maybe. It was more of the fact that he didn't think such a thing would be even remotely possible. But now that he knew that it was, that there were more ghosts out there being used for such purposes..  
    "... You know, you're only adding fuel to the fire, I hope you realize that..."  
    eNeMeE's hands clasped together like he was a schoolgirl at that.  
    "Oh goodie!"  
    The man was all too giddy about making Meta Knight angry. The knight was struggling to keep his fingers from digging into his palms from how hard he had made his hands into fists.  
    "Believe me when I say that I will do everything within my power to personally ensure that you pay. Your victory will all be for nothing, that I promise you...!"  
    He trembled slightly, rage taking over his speech. His eyes were glistening and flaring with red now. If the room were darker, one could even see that they were simply radiating a small bit of light. Meta noticed the wizard's grin stretch even farther across his face, making him even smugger looking than before. Another invisible tremble of anger shot through him.  
    "Wipe that smile off your face, you over glorified metal statue tornado love child abomination."  
    He hissed, making the tornado-cored wizard 'snrk' and chuckle ever so slightly. What a horrid noise.  
    "I'd prefer not to. But really, Meta Knight. At this point, I don't think you're even going to manage to get to me. I mean, actually. You're probably going to just end up perishing from one of those little Dark Matter guys you're obsessing over before you even have so much as a chance."  
    eNeMeE was always so casual on the topic of Meta Knight's end. He loved to talk about it. To make Meta Knight dream about it. He was quite literally obsessed with the idea of Meta Knight meeting his end ever since he had evaded it in the war, unlike his comrades. He was the last one left of the Star Warriors. Other than Kirby. That idea of missing even one of the Star Warriors drove this guy basically insane.  
    "Didn't you say that about a lot of things? 'This will be your end!', 'That will do you in!', 'Alright, this for sure will be the last of you!'. At this point, I tend not to believe you when you make claims that something will end my life."  
    His rage grew softer at the change in conversation. It was nice to not have his mind totally flooded by testosterone and ill-logic. eNeMeE somehow managed to look even more smug at what the knight had said.  
    "Why are you so worried about them, then? If you're so sure they won't 'be your end', then why would you be anxious about them?"  
    "I don't know. You're the one that keeps giving me nightmares about them. You figure it out, genius."  
    Another snicker from the galaxy-caped monster.  
    "Meta," Anger flickered then subsided at the casual usage of his name rather than his full title, "I already knew the answer. The reason why you're so worried? Dumb valor stuff or whatever. Of course, we're just disregarding the fact that they basically nearly executed you by lethal electrocution."  
    eNeMeE had proved time and time again that he could scan memories. He admitted to it, saying he could only see the things that he could use to make nightmares of, and everything 'good' was always excluded for obvious reasons. So, Meta's memories of fighting the Dark Matter alongside Kirby were not excluded from the memory scan.  
    "But it seems fortune has smiled upon me yet again, doesn't it? Besides, even if they did get rid of me, I'd think It'd get to you more than it could ever get to me."  
    eNeMeE was horribly obsessed with him. Which was, in and of itself, pretty creepy. He wouldn't put it past the monster to get jealous and angry over someone else other than the him or his minions doing knight in. Meta Knight had calmed down significantly, his red eyes about to leave him for his normal yellow ones.  
    "I'd learn to live with it. No use in crying over perished foes. Your luck is going to run out one of these days, thought, Meta Knight. I'm sure that luck will run out long before my life does. Considering how I, y'know, live forever."  
    No one lived forever. No one. Time consumed everything, and eNeMeE was no exception, no matter what he said. Perhaps he was a timeless creature, but that did not mean that time wouldn't bring someone capable of destroying the monster. Like Kirby.  
    "Somehow, I have my doubts.."  
     He looked like he was about to say something, but he shut his mouth. Didn't have a good or proper retort, Meta Knight supposed. It was better whenever eNeMeE couldn't find any proper words. It blessed the knight with a moment of silence from the scratchy, somewhat unfitting voice the demon had.  
    "Y'know what, this conversation has gone on for way too long."  
    eNeMeE readied his hand, the tips sparking to life with magic that matched the softness of the word around the two. His fingers got themselves into proper position. Meta Knight let his begrudging attitude show through a groan.  
    "Fine. Whatever.."  
    And with a snap, he was plunged into harsh darkness, awaiting whatever whatever was about to befall him.


End file.
